Silent Tune
by Yugao702
Summary: She was a singer with a throat disease and He was a pianist with an eye injury. Two broken people brought together by fate and it all started with a single tune. It was the start of a simple love story between a blind pianist and a mute singer. (RinxLen)
1. The singer

She loved performing.

She was a singer who can sing any song in any tune and could draw crowds to her with just her voice. She loved the feeling of standing on the stage. Her heart racing, the sound of the crowd cheering her name. She loved it all.

It was her dream to perform in a huge stage and sing to her heart's content. She practice everyday and worked real hard and took great care for her voice. She went to several auditions one after another while hoping to make her dream a reality one day.

And that opportunity was just in her reach...but...

* * *

"Rin-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Her best friend, Miku exclaimed as she jumped excited in the dressing room. Her long teal locks bounding around, following her motion.

Rin grinned happily at her. "Thanks Miku! I still can't believe I made it here!" She said. Miku began to giggle. "To think you're finally going to perform on stage! Your very first show! It's going to be exciting!" Miku squealed as she leaped and embraced the blond tightly.

"Ah! Hey, careful with the dress. Its expensive!" Rin laughed as she playfully tried shoving Miku off her which was no use. "Sorry but I can't help it!" She said as she pulled away. "I mean you've been dreaming this moment since we were kids and to see you finally getting that chance to be an idol, makes me so proud! Ahh, I feel like a proud mother!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well thanks Okaa-san." She snorted then paused. "But...between you and me, you were the one who was able to achieve our dream a lot sooner."

Rin's best friend, Miku Hatsune was someone who shared her dream and practiced everyday with her. Miku had been scouted as an idol by a producer in a famous company, a year before Rin. At first, it saddened Rin greatly since her best friend achieved her dream before she could but Miku always found time to meet up with her despite her now busy schedule due to her work and continued to support Rin till this day.

Miku blinked at Rin's expression and pouted. "Geez, don't look so sad just because I became an idol sooner." Miku said as she pinched Rin's cheek which causes Rin to yelp. "You should be proud that you're finally going to reach your dream so don't make that sad face, alright?"

"Owowowow, Wiku, swop pi!" Rin yelped as she pushed her hand way. "I understand that, you don't have to remind me." She huffed and Miku smiles. "Good." She nodded before placing her hands on her hips. "Alright, now that you'll officially be an idol today, you'll have to call me 'senpai' from now."

Rin deadpanned at that. "Uhh no, I'm not going to call you that."

"Why not? I was the first to become an idol so I'm your senpai. Besides that I'm older."

"You may be older than me but your mind is still that of a nine year old."

"Hey!"

The two then laughed and joked around until suddenly Rin began to cough, causing Miku to pause and lightly rub Rin's back. "Rin-chan? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Rin coughed then sighed. "I...I'm fine. Its just that...my throat suddenly felt...I don't know irritated?"

Miku frowned at her. "You know, you've been coughing and had trouble swallowing a lot...Are you sure you're okay?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Yes geez, I told you I'm fine. I'm just probably a bit nervous, that's all."

"I see. Well, you have to be careful Rin-chan since you'll be singing tonight okay?" Miku reminded and Rin smiled warily. "Yes, yes."

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and a muffle voice was heard behind it.

"Rin Kagami-san, you'll be performing in ten minutes." One of the staff members announced before leaving.

Miku and Rin squealed simultaneously. "This is it, Rin-chan! Our dream is going to come true!" Miku excitedly said before she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of shades. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead to the backstage and talk to my manager so I'll just meet you there."

Miku turned back to Rin and grinned. "I'll just say this again. I'm proud of you Rin-chan. I can't wait for us to perform on stage together side by side soon so be sure to do your best on stage okay?" Rin nodded and smiled back. "Alright. See ya there Miku."

With that, Miku walked out of the dressing room but not before giving one last wave to Rin. Rin sighed before she glanced back at the large mirror, scanning her own appearance. The dress sparkled and fitted her well like a glove. Her hair was fixed with her signature white ribbon on her hair and she had light make up on her face.

All in all, she looked amazing...Just like how she imagined.

Rin blushed happily at the sight. She was finally going to stand on stage. She was finally going to fulfill her lifelong dream and sing for the whole world to hear. She could barely contain her happiness.

Rin glanced at the clock of the dressing room. She has five more minutes to go. Rin took a deep breath to compose herself before she turned to leave the dressing room. As she walked down the hall to go to the stage, she thought about all her hard work and hardships she had to go through just to get this far.

She had practice endlessly and performed on the streets to grab the attention of people that would walk by. She had to be careful with what she would eat or drink as to not damage her voice and she would go to endless auditions just to get the chance to become an idol and now that it was within her reach, there was nothing that could go wrong but-

Rin suddenly began to cough but there was something wrong. Rin grabbed her throat as she continued to cough. The coughing soon became violent and she couldn't stop. Rin bent forward as she coughed uncontrollably. She couldn't breathe. Why was this happening?

Rin fell to her knees and collapse to the ground. Her vision began to blur from the lack of oxygen and she blacked out.

* * *

A few days have passed since that day...and things weren't the same.

Miku walked down the street with a hoodie over her head and sunglasses to conceal her eyes. She stopped then stood in front of Rin's house. She pulled down her hoodie as she stood there, wondering whether she should ring the doorbell or not. She reached out and hesitantly pressed the doorbell. The chime of the bell rang in the house.

 _Ding Dong._

Miku waited for a few minutes but there was no response. Well, she wasn't surprised by it. She bent down to the flowerpot where a spare key was place underneath. Miku picked up the key and unlocked the door. The house was dark and silent as if there was no one inside. Miku closed the door behind her and walked deeper into the house.

She climbed up the stairs and down the hall before pausing in front of a certain door. She frowned before she slowly knocked on the door. "Rin-chan? I know you're in there..." She called out as she knocked again but no response.

Miku reached for the doorknob and blinked when she realized it was unlocked. She slowly opened the door to find the room was a little dark despite it being daytime outside. The curtains of the room were shut closed, leaving only a small gap for the light to slip in.

"Rin-chan?" She softly called out as she stepped inside. She then saw on the bed was the blond haired female she was looking for. She was curled up like a ball and her face was on her knees, covering her face. "Rin-chan..."

Miku approached the girl and sat down next to her. She stared at her for a few seconds before she reached out and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin-chan..."

Rin swatted her hand away without lifting her head. Miku frowned and placed her hand on her shoulder once more. "Rin-chan...It's okay." She muttered. This time, Rin didn't move to remove her hand instead she began to shake and slowly lifted her head, revealing a tear stricken face...and a large bandage around her neck.

Miku frowned sadly before she embraced the broken girl. "It's okay Rin-chan...we'll get through this." Rin didn't respond..in fact, she couldn't response.

Rin silently began to cry as she felt her whole world fall apart. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to go through this? Rin suddenly thought about that day when she was brought to the doctor...the day that ruined her life...

* * *

 _"What?!" Miku exclaimed in shock with Rin, who was sitting next to her, wearing the same shocked expression. The doctor looked down at his chart as he repeated his statement. "Rin Kagami-san has…Laryngitis."_

 _It had been a couple of hours since Rin passed out. Everyone had begun to worry and panic when she didn't arrive on time for her performance. Miku decided to search for Rin...only to find her on the ground, completely unconscious._

 _"B-But Laryngitis is easy to cure, right?" Miku questioned. "I mean I once had it and it only lasted for about three days."_

 _"It honestly depends on the severity but in Kagami-san's case..." The doctor paused. "She had overused her voice too many times therefore...it is more severe than we thought."_

 _This caused Rin to pale drastically. Miku looked just as worried. "But she can talk normally right?"_

 _The doctor frowned sadly. "Unfortunately...The chronic laryngitis has affected her throat way too much so the more she sings or even speaks will result to risking her with ulcer or in worse cases...cancer…"_

 _Rin gripped on her hands as she stared down at lap. Miku placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing comfortingly but it was no use as the doctor continued. "I'm so sorry Kagami-san but I'm afraid you have no choice now..."_

* * *

Rin continued to cry into Miku's arms in silence, unable to make a sound or even a whimper. It was over now. The tears fell heavily in her eyes as she remembered what the doctor said that broke her heart into a million pieces.

 _"You'll no longer be able to sing."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, its been a while! So as you may have noticed, I just created a new story just for you guys! Though I might keep this story short because well, I'm a little busy and this story is honestly just made out of whim so yeah...**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be in Len's pov so stay tuned! Also please comment on this story and tell me what you think. No flames though, alright?**

 **Well, that's it for now! Bye bye for now!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. The pianist

He loved music.

He loved playing the piano the most. The moment he pressed a key on the piano when he was a child, he instantly fell in love with the tune and at that moment, all sorts of songs swirled in his mind as he began to play.

Every day he would work hard on his music and played until his fingers felt numb and tired. He just loved playing the piano so much and the notes he would play always gained people's attention.

He had played in several recites, showing off his skill and amazing others with his music. There were times people would try to scout him for his talent but he would refuse because he didn't care for the fame but simple for the music he would play on the piano.

And that was enough for him until...

* * *

In a certain music hall somewhere in the city, the sound of piano playing magnificently can be heard within. The music hall was packed with people, who fell silent as they listened to the music, mesmerized by its sweet but strong melodies.

In the middle of the stage, a young man with honey colored hair sat in from of the piano, playing with it. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he ignored the crowd. The music went faster and faster until with a final press of a key, the song ended. There was a pause in the air before an applause boomed in the music hall. The audience stood up, giving the pianist a standing ovation as he stood up as well and bowed to them before turned and walked off the stage to the back.

He let out a small sigh as he loosed his tie slight as he left the back to return to his dressing room until a voice called out.

"Len Kagamine-san! Excuse me!" Someone called out as he ran down the hall. paused and turned around to see a middle aged man chasing after him. "Kagamine-san, I'm a director of a music company and I would just like to say that I'm very impressed with your performance this evening."

Len didn't say a word and just nodded in thanks. The director smiled. "I was hoping we could discuss about something." He said. "I'm thinking of offering you an opportunity to make a record deal for your piano skills. Its a good deal and most of the profits will be given to you, what's more you'll be well-known within the music industry for your magnificent music so what do you say?"

Len sighed and smiled professionally. "I appreciate the offer, sir but I'm quite satisfied with the way things are so I will have to decline." He bowed slightly. The director frowned slight at that but then shrugged and smiled. "I see...well, that's too bad." He said before reaching into his pocket and handed Len a thin, piece of paper. "Here's our business card. If you ever change your mind, just let us know."

Len stared at the card for a second before reaching for it. The man nodded and smiled at him before he turned on his heel and left the hall.

"Another one asked you, huh?" A voice said behind him. Len turned around to see a familiar blue haired male standing behind him with a violin case at hand. "Isn't that the ninth person to offer you a record deal this week?" He wondered as he tilted his head at the blond.

Len snorted as he tucked the card into his pocket. "Tenth." He corrected and the blue haired man laughed. "Man, you're really popular." He remarked and Len halfheartedly glared at him. "Oh shut up, Kaito." He grumbled as he walked pass him. His friend, Kaito followed after him.

"Why don't you just accept one of those deals already? Then maybe they stop asking." Kaito suggested as they stroll down the hall. Len let out a snort. "I'm not interested with record deals or profits. I'm happy with just composing and play piano."

"I see...though it's kinda of a waste to reject those offers. Some of them seem pretty good to me." Kaito remarked and Len rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you take some of them and maybe they'll finally leave me alone." He said and Kaito snorted a laugh. "Ha! As if. Even though, I'm a little jealous of you receiving deals, I'd like to earn some for my own." He said. "Besides, they're more interested on the piano prodigy than a simple violinist like me. Oh woe is me."

Len laughed softly at that. "Oh please, you're one of best violinist I've ever seen. I'm sure someone will take notice of you soon."

Kaito snorted. "Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically while Len sighed as he reached his dressing room. "Well, I believe in you and I just know someone will recognize your skills." Len said. "I'm sure of it."

Kaito smiled. "Maybe...but anyways, enough of me. You should really take one of those offers sooner or later." He pointed out. "Rather than me being recognized, you should consider being seen for your skills yourself."

Len rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it." He dismissed as he opened his dressing room door. "But for now, I rather play at my own pace and play as much as I can so I'll just ignore them while I can. Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Kaito." He said before entering the room, closing the door behind but not before hearing "Yeah see you tomorrow." from Kaito as he shut the door completely.

Len sighed loudly as he tugged on his tie loose and sat down on one of the seats in the room. He glanced over at the side where large bouquets of flowers were piled up as well as a few gifts. Len scrunched his nose with distaste and turned away from the sight.

He then pulled out the card out his pocket and stared at it. Well, he honestly couldn't say he hadn't thought about it before.

A record deal did seem tempting but he was more interested in playing at his own pace, rather than playing the way people expect him to play.

Len set the card down and stood up to change. He quickly changed out of his tux and wore a simple shirt and black jacket with matching dark jeans. He ignored the flowers and gifts from the side of the room and glanced back at the card on the table. He stared at it for a couple more minutes before he grabbed the card and walked out of the room to leave the music hall.

Len silently walked down the street with the card at hand. Well, it wasn't that he didn't want to have a record deal but...he could probably consider it. He suddenly thought of the conversation between him and Kaito and thought about it. Well, what's the harm in trying a recording

He took out his phone and began to dial the number of the card into his phone as he climbed up a set of the stairs to the park. The other end of the phone rang repeated before the person answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, this is Len Kagamine." He said and the person at the other end instantly exclaimed.

" _Oh! Yes, Kagamine-san! I'm surprise to hear from you so quickly. Have you already decided?"_ The person asked. "Yes, I decided to take up your offer on making a recording." Len replied.

 _"Splendid!"_ The person exclaimed happily. _"I'm pleased to know you agree to do a recording with us."_

"But I'll only play under my terms." Len sternly added. There was no way he was going to play the way others want him to play. He was going to play the way he wants to play.

 _"Oh, of course. We don't mind at all so its agreed you will be recording your music with us?"_

"Yes." Len confirmed as he stopped at the top of the stairs. _"Alright then its settled. We'll start planning when you'll start recording for your CD. I'll contact you when it's all settled."_

"Yes, Thank you." Len said before ending the call. He turned around and stared at the city. The city lights sparkled in the darkness. Len smiled slightly. Although, he was still hesitant about playing for a CD recording…perhaps he could try.

At first, he wasn't too keen at the idea of recording his music. To him, playing for something such as this was just Maybe it wouldn't be so bad and perhaps he would be able to inspire people even further through his CD recording. He now looked forward to it.

"Len Kagamine." A voice called from behind. Len turned around to see a person standing a couple of feet away. Len paused before recognition flashed in his eyes. He was competitor in a music competition Len once entered in a couple of months ago. "Oh, you're-"

The person glared at him angrily as he pulled out a small vile. "Die!" He angrily cried as he splashed the liquid from inside the bottle at Len's eyes. Len let out a cry as he held his eyes. His eyes burned. It hurts.

Suddenly he was shoved backward towards the staircase. At that moment, everything went in slow motion for Len. Len caught a glimpse of the person's face filled with hatred as he fell before his vision slowly went black, and then there was pain.

Len didn't know what happened after that but all he could remember was the sound of an ambulance ringing in the distance.

* * *

"Len! Len! Where are you?" Kaito called out as he walked into Len's house. He glanced around to see there wasn't in the house but he knew better. Kaito quickly climbed up the stairs. The moment he reached the top of the stairs, he immediately heard the sound of the piano playing but the tune was messy and unorganized like a child carelessly messing around with the keys of the piano.

Kaito walked down the hall, following the tune before stopping in front of the door where the sound was coming from. Kaito reached for the handle and opened it.

He peered inside to see a certain blond haired boy sitting in front of a small piano. He was pressing the keys messily and harshly as if he was trying hard to forget something. Kaito could easily tell the growing frustration radiating from the boy despite his seemingly calm posture as he quietly approached him.

"You shouldn't be up, Len." Kaito said and Len froze, his fingers pausing as well. "You should be at bed, resting for now."

"What are you doing here?" Len questioned without turning to him. "I'm here to help take care of you, of course." Kaito sighed. "The doctor told you to rest and focus on healing your injury so you shouldn't even be here right now."

Len scoffed as he reached for the bandage around his eyes, lightly tracing it. "What difference would it make? It wouldn't even matter anyways." He said bitterly.

Kaito frowned. "Len..."

"All I wanted to do was play the piano nothing more, nothing less. Now I'm just a blind man who can no longer play the piano. Its pathetic."

"Don't say that. Its not your fault. The guy who attacked you has already been apprehended and your injury isn't entirely perma-"

"Don't give me false hope, Kaito!" Len interrupted. "You heard what the doctor said! My eyes...they're..."

Kaito fell silent at this. Due to the chemicals from as well as the trauma from the fall, Len's vision has been affect so badly that...there is a chance at he might never be able to see ever again.

"Don't give up hope Len. The doctor said that there is also a chance for your eyes to recover if-"

Len slammed his fingers onto the piano keys, causing an ear shattering sound echo in the room. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Len yelled. There was a long moment of silence between them.

Len took a deep breath and sighed as the silence stretched on. "I...I just want to be alone for awhile." He quietly muttered. "Could you leave for today?"

Kaito frowned deeply at him then sighed. "Fine..." He said and turned to leave but not before taking one last hesitant look at Len over his shoulder. Len listened as the sound of Kaito's footsteps slowly faded until there was silence once more. Len gripped his hands before he reached for the keys and began playing a messy tune once more.

Between the messy and disorganized tune...the sound of sadness lingered within the air.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, as I said in the last chapter, I just made this story out of whim so I have no idea how far I'll even write this but anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the slight melancholic feel on this.**

 **Right now, I'm a little busy with some things so I wasn't able to update on most of my stories. There might even be a chance of me discontinuing some of my stories at this rate. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that point...**

 **Anyways thank you to those who have supported me so far, despite my extremely late updates on their fav stories. As I said before, I'm horribly busy in my personal life (I still can't believe I even have one) but hey, that's life I guess.**

 **This story might be a bit cliche and cheesy and so on but sometimes its nice to go back to those cliche ideas for the fun of it. I'm still working on it though so yeah.**

 **Please review and even fav this story if you have the time and also please support my other stories and I guarantee you won't regret it! (Maybe XP)**

 **Well, that's it for now so bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Starting Tune

A month has passed since then and Rin fell into depression and decided to lock herself in her house, refused to see anyone or even communicate with anyone, even refusing to see Miku whenever she came over to see how she was doing.

Rin couldn't let anyone see just how pitiful she was. She felt ashame and saddened that everything she has done...all her effort was nothing but a waste. Why did this have to happen to her?

Rin laid completely still on her bed, staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face. She didn't like moving at all. In fact, she didn't want to do anything at all today. The house was completely silent and dead...just like her. Rin closed her eyes for a moment until-

 _Ding Dong_

She heard her doorbell ring loudly in the silence. Rin chose to ignore it and just laid still.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Rin let out a soft groan as she grabbed her pillow and buried her face underneath it. The doorbell continued to ring nosily and repeatedly. She can already tell who it was but she refuses to go down and open the door.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Rin had enough and sat up, tossing her pillow onto her bed in irritation as she stomped out of her room and down the stairs. She marched up to the front door and opened it, revealing a certain teal haired female, wearing sunglasses and a hat.

"Finally you opened the door!" Miku huffed. Rin glared at her before she turned and walked back into the house as Miku followed, closing the door behind her. "Really Rin, its unhealthy for you to lock yourself in this house for an entire month! I'm still amaze you manage get by without me here." Miku remarked.

Rin of course, didn't respond and simply walked into the kitchen while Miku moved to the living room. She glanced around and frowned. "Its also really dark in here! Seriously Rin, you are not a vampire." She said as she walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, letting in the sunlight.

Miku then turned and leaped onto the couch with a sigh, tossing her sunglasses and hat to the chair next to her. A few minutes later, Rin walked out of the kitchen with tray that had a teapot and two tea cups, along with some biscuits. She set down the tray onto the coffee table and sat down on a chair close by. Rin poured a cup of tea and offered it to Miku, who took it with a small smile.

"Thanks." She said as she took a sip of the warm tea. Miku hummed at the sweet flavor. "Delicious! Is this lemon tea?" She asked and Rin nodded as she poured herself a cup as well and took a sip.

"That's good since...I hear tea is good when you have laryngitis." Miku quietly said. Rin paused, lowering her cup to her lap and stared at her reflection in her tea. There was a long pause between them, to the point it was almost suffocating. Miku sipped her tea once more before she placed her cup onto the coffee table and turned to Rin.

"Seriously Rin...how have you been? You've locked yourself here without seeing or...communicating with anyone. Not even me so I was a little...worried." Miku muttered. Rin remained silent as Miku continued. "Look Rin, I know after everything that happened, you're...depressed but locking yourself here isn't going to change anything."

Miku paused for a moment. "How about...we go out today?" Rin quickly looked up at Miku in surprise. "Oh don't look so surprise. As I said before being this house for an entire month without stepping out once is not healthy so I'm taking you out." Miku said as she stood.

Rin quickly shook her head, waved her hands in front of her in refusal. Miku frowned at that. "Why not?" She questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

Rin looked away in discomfort as she thinking of a way to explain it to Miku. Rin raised a hand at Miku, signalling her to wait before she stood up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Rin came back into the living room with a sketch book at hand.

She flipped the sketch book open and pulled out a pen from her pocket as she began scribbling down on it before she turned it around and showed it to Miku.

 _' **I just don't want to go out today.'**_

Miku frowned deeply at that. "Haaa? Rin, you haven't stepped out of this house for a month. How many times do I have to repeat that part. An entire _month_! And you don't want to go out?"

Rin frowned as well and turned the sketch pad back at her to write but Miku suddenly interrupted. "No, I'm not going to lis- I mean, read any complains or excuses from you." She deadpanned. Miku then grabbed Rin's wrist and tugged her out of the living room, despite Rin's silent protests.

"We are going to hang out like we use to and you are not going to stop me so..." They then paused in front of the stairs as Miku tugged Rin and lightly nudged her forward. "You better go up and get yourself ready, and you better not lock yourself in your room...unless you want me to break it down just to get you." Miku added.

Rin glanced at Miku over her shoulder with a frown before she let out a soundless sigh as she climbed up the stairs to her room. For now...she better listen to Miku of she didn't want to have to replace her door...again.

* * *

"Ahhh, Isn't it nice outside today Rin?" Miku exclaimed as she stretched and sighed happily as Rin followed her from behind. Rin rolled her eyes before adjusting her hold on her sketch pad under her arm as they strolled down the park.

The sun shown brightly in the sky as a couple of clouds lazily floated in the sky. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful as people walked by each other in the streets, minding their own businesses while children played happily in the playground with their parents close by. It was just so peaceful today.

Rin quickened her pace to catch up with Miku and tapped her shoulder. Miku span around as Rin scribbled on her paper before showing it.

 _ **'Can we leave now? I wanna go home.'**_

Miku frowned at that. "But we've only been here for about 10 minutes and you want to go home already?" Rin nodded in response and Miku sighed. "Rin, staying at home all day isn't going good for you. You should go out at least once in awhile." She then twirled around once more and stretched her arms. "Look around, its a bright and sunny day! We should enjoy the moment for now!"

Rin looked around, realizing there were more people in the park than usual today...it almost reminded her about the times she would sing with crowd like this...

Rin suddenly felt gloomy as she reached out for the bandage on her throat. Her eyes softened with sadness. She really just wants to go home...

Miku glanced behind her, noting the sudden change of atmosphere around Rin. She frowned for second. She was hoping that taking Rin out would lift up her mood even a little bit since staying there in her house the whole time would only make her even more depress, but apparently, it just made things worse...

She turned her head and looked around to see if there was anything she could do to cheer Rin's spirit. She then noticed an ice cream stand just a few meters away. Miku smiles and span around to face Rin.

"Rin, can you wait here for a second." Miku said. Rin didn't say a word though Miku wasn't really expecting a reply anyways before Miku skipped over to ice cream stand. Miku bought two cones of vanilla ice cream and smiled at the ice cream seller.

Hopefully this will cheer Rin up and bring back the cheerful, bright girl she once knew. Miku turned around to go back to Rin and froze when she realized...Rin was no longer there.

"Eh?"

-0-0-0-

Rin somberly walked down the street in silence. She knew leaving Miku like this was wrong but she rather go home than spend the day outside here. She appreciated Miku's effort in trying to help her but...she just didn't want to trouble Miku over this.

Rin let out a soundless sigh as she continued to stroll down the street until she paused. Close by...she could hear the faint sound of a piano playing. The tune was slightly shaky but there was something captivating about it.

Rin couldn't help but follow the tune. The more she followed the tune, the more it sounds familiar to her. It was just so...

She paused in front a house where the piano can be heard playing. She stared at the house for a moment and before she knew it, she was walking up to the front door of the house. She reached for the door to knock...but instead she reached for the doorknob. Rin twisted it and blinked when she realized it was unlocked.

Without a second thought, Rin stepped into the house. She climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall as she followed the sounds of the piano. The closer she got to the music, the louder and clearer the song was.

The tune was indeed rather messy and shaky now that she could hear it clearly but...Rin couldn't help but feel captivated by it.

She paused in front of the door where the sounds of a piano was playing could be heard. She reached for the doorknob and ever-so-slowly she opened the door. The music was even more clearer than before as she stood at the doorway.

Within the room, she immediately spotted a male with bright blond hair sitting in front of a small, old fashioned piano. His back was turned towards her as he played frantically on the piano, unaware of her presence.

Rin stood there, mesmerized by the music he played on the piano. It was harmonious and strong despite its disorganized tone but the emotions within the song was enchanting. But there was something she noticed within the song as well. Rin could easily feel the frustration and slight anger as he played but what stood out the most for Rin was...the sadness in the tune that made her heart ache as she could relate to that emotion.

Rin took a step forward which was a mistake as the wooden floor creaked under her weight. She froze instantly as well as the male, who immediately stopped.

"Who's there?" The male demanded. Rin was horrified and remained still as the boy turned around. Oh no, she was caught. Rin wanted to explain but then blinked when she noticed a bandage wrapped around his eyes and realized...he was blind.

Rin subconsciously reached for her own bandage that was around her neck as she was lost in her thoughts but then she was brought back to reality when the blond haired male demanded once more. "Who's there? I know you're in here so stop pretending and say something!" He sneered.

Rin panicked for a moment and opened her mouth to say something but then she soon realized it was huge mistake. Instead of words, what came out of Rin's mouth was a hoarse croak before she fell into a coughing fit. She cringed as she wheezed and panted for air after her coughing. She completely forgot she had a throat disease.

The boy near the piano was silent during all this and muttered. "Are you okay?" Rin looked up at him and looked away before nodding, even though she knew he could see it. But apparently the male understood as he had nodded as well after a few moments of silence.

"Who are you anyways? Are you a thief?" He questioned cautiously. Rin leaped back and shook her head frantically. Again, this was a useless attempt but oddly enough, the boy seemed to understood it despite being unable to see and he frowned. "If you're not a thief then what are you doing here? And how did you manage to get in my house? I'm pretty sure the door was lo-"

He then paused and clicked his tongue. "Kaito. I told him to lock the door before leaving. That damn idiotic ice creaming loving-" He began to grumble to himself then sighed. He then turned his head to her direction and furrowed his brows. "Anyways you should just leave if you don't want me to call the police for trespassing." He said before he stood up.

Rin paled as she began to panic. She didn't want to get into trouble! She was about to dash out of there until the male wobbled forward, accidentally tripping on his own foot and was about to fall forward.

Rin let out a silent gasp and ran up to him. She quickly grabbed his arm and shoulder to steady him in place. The male froze at the sudden contact but then he relaxed slightly. "Thanks.." He muttered as Rin lead Len back to his seat near the piano.

The boy sat down and Rin slowly let go of him. Just before she could fully pull back from him, the boy grabbed her wrist, causing her to squeak in shock. "Hmm..." He hummed thoughtfully. "Judging from your hand. You're a girl, huh..." He said out loud. "Hey...What's your name?"

Rin blinked at the sudden question. She looked at him hesitantly, wondering if she should really tell him her name or not.

"Don't worry, since you did pretty much helped me a moment ago...I'll let this slide for now." He said. "So tell me, what's your name?"

Rin paused for a moment before she thought of it. Well, he did seem rather sincere and he didn't seem bad at all. Rin then frowned. How on earth was she going to tell him her name?

Rin thought about it for a moment before she grabbed the boy's hand and began tracing on his palm."R...I...N..Rin...Kagami. Your name's Rin Kagami?" He questioned as soon as Rin finished spelling out her name. Rin then traced her reply on his skin once more.

 _'Yes.'_

"I see." Len nodded then paused. "Well...I won't ask why you can't speak but tell me, why did you come here? You do realize that this is trespassing."

 _'I was following the sounds.'_

"Sounds?" He repeated. "You mean the piano?"

 _'Yes'_

The boy laughed awkwardly as he scratch the back of his head with his other hand. "I see. How embarrassing." He said. "The way I was playing was horrible wasn't it? Since I can't really see, some of the notes became disorganized and messy. I'm ashame..."

Rin frowned and traced her finger onto his palm once more. _'Its wasn't bad at all.'_

"You think so? Well, that's nice to know but..." The boy then smiled sadly. "You don't need to be that nice. I know it was horrible." Rin then began to quickly write on his palm.

 _'No, it wasn't horrible at all. It was simply amazing and was so beautiful that I-'_

The boy then let out a quiet snort and pulled back his hand. "Sorry." He apologized. "It suddenly became ticklish that I couldn't help it."

Rin frowned slightly but nodded in understanding. There was a short silence between them until the boy suddenly spoke up. "How about we do it like this?" He began as he reached out in the air to feel his piano. "If I ask you a question, press the high notes for yes and the low notes for no. Will that do?"

Rin tilted her head at the suggestion but then quietly moved to press on one of the high keys. The boy smiled. "Alright then." He then moved over to the side and patted on the seat next to him. Rin walked over and sat down next to him.

"So did you really think...the piece was okay?" He asked. Rin reached for the keys and the high pitch of the piano key echoed in the room. The boy nodded. "Alright. Do you think the piece was too...messy?"

Rin then moved her fingers to the left side of the piano and pressed the low keys. The boy then chuckled. "Okay then. Now.."

The boy continued asking her simple questions such as if she enjoyed the piece or if she wanted to hear more if she had the chance, and Rin would respond by pressing the keys on the piano. Rin began to enjoy her time with him and she let out a smile for the first time in a month. She had hoped this moment would last.

"Its getting really quiet outside." The boy suddenly pointed out. "Is it already late?"

Rin blinked and checked on her watch. She then realized it was getting pretty late. Rin never even realized just how long she had been there with him. How time flies.

Rin then stood up and the boy turned his head to her direction as he felt her move. "You're leaving now?" He asked. Rin reached for the keyboard and pressed one of the high keys. The boy then nodded. "I see..." He muttered. Rin honestly didn't want to go yet. She was just starting to enjoy his company but she knew she had to go before Miku starts calling the police to start searching for her.

She was about to leave the room when the boy spoke up. "Hey..." He began, causing Rin to turn to him. "If you want...you could come back again. If you want that is."

Rin looked at him with surprise as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Rin thought about it before she smiled and turned to the piano, pressing the high notes once more. The boy smiled as well. "That reminds me...I never did tell you my name, did I?"

Rin blinked as she realized she indeed didn't now his name. If she could, Rin would probably laugh at the fact she had spent what seemed like hours in a room 'chatting' with a someone she doesn't even know his name.

The boy then lifted his head. The bandage on his eyes shuffled slightly as he grinned. "My name's Len. Len Kagamine." He then stuck out his hand towards her, not realizing he nearly hit her on the stomach if she didn't move. "Its nice meeting you, Kagami-san."

Rin stared at him before she grinned and took his hand, shaking it lightly. She then pulled her hand away and turned to the door. Her footsteps creaked against the wooden floor and she paused as she reached the door. She glanced over to the boy- Len who simply sat there in front of his piano with a soft smile. He waved aimlessly, probably waving goodbye and Rin smiled before she left the room and out of the house.

Rin looked up at the sky to see that the sun was already setting. Had she really been in there for that long? She then shook her head. Well, it doesn't matter. Rin glanced back at the house, memorizing its details so that she wouldn't forget it before she moved down the street, feeling oddly refreshed for the first time in weeks.

She smiled once more to herself as she moved down the road. Looks like she now has a reason to leave the house now. She thought as she happily skipped off to the distance.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey guys! Its been awhile since I last updated this story. Though this chapter is honestly a little...shaky for me. I'm having a little trouble keeping up with stories because I'm trying to juggle my social life and my time with this. Its almost exhausting. Ugh.**

 **Anyways I hope you like this chapter. It took me awhile to do this but it was worth it.**

 **BTW I made a poll in my profile to ask you, my dear readers which story should I focus on more. As you may have noticed I have a lot of stories that aren't complete and Its a little stressful if I just update one of my stories randomly so I thought 'how about ask the readers which story should I focus on first?' that way I can work on one story and set the others aside. When I'm done with the first story, I'll then focus on the next story to be more organized.** **What do you guys this?**

 **Well, that's it for now. I think. Stay tuned for the chapter. See ya, guys!**

 **-Yugao702**


	4. Peaceful Tune

Rin sat in front of her mirror, brushing her short hair. She tied her white ribbon into her hair and smiled at her reflection. Today she was going to visit that person's house again.

Rin wouldn't admit it but she was actually excited to go back there. The music Len played yesterday just drawn something out of Rin and it was just...beautiful.

She hadn't felt so moved in such a long time. She hoped to hear more music from him again. Rin smooth out her orange dress then grabbed her bag from her side and skipped out if her bedroom and down the stairs. She grabbed an apple from her small fruit basket as she pass by the counter near her kitchen.

She didn't really have time to eat breakfast so she might as well settle for a fruit instead. Though she would mostly prefer an orange instead, maybe she should buy some on her way.

Rin walked over too her front door and opened the door. She froze as she saw a certain teal haired female standing in front of her. Her hand was curled up into front of her, apparently ready to knock on the door. Miku looked just as surprised as she processed what happened before she dropped her hand to her side then she smiled.

"Hey Rin-chan! I just came by to visit you again!" Miku announced. Rin blinked at her before she nodded. Miku stared at her for a moment, scanning her appearance before she tilted her head. "You're going somewhere?" Miku asked in curiosity and mostly surprise. Rin nodded again and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"Wow. I umm not sure how to react to this." Miku said, bewildered. "But I'm happy that you're actually going out of your house in your own free will. I thought I had to drag you out again."

Rin rolled her eyes at that as she locked the door. "By the way, I'm still upset with you, leaving me in the park yesterday. It was so mean, you know. I was worried." Miku huffed. Rin of course, didn't respond and just stared at her with a blank expression. Miku then sighed. "Anyways where are you going? You leaving the house s willingly is...kinda odd."

Rin mused for a moment before she reached into her pocket to take out her phone. She began to punch the little buttons on her phone before turning her phone to her.

 _ **'I can't tell you.'**_

"Huh? Why not?" Miku pouted. Rin pressed onto the buttons once more.

 _ **"It's a secret.'**_

"That's really mean, Rin-chan." Miku huffed. "After what you did to me yesterday." Rin rolled her eyes at her before walking pass her. "Geez! Rin-chan! Don't leave me again!" Miku exclaimed and Rin only waved carelessly. "Ngh! Fine! I'll come visit you again next time, okay? But you better explain where you went next time!" She called after her and waved goodbye.

Rin just shook her head as she walked down the street. Really. Miku can be immature sometimes. Though it was good thing Miku decided not to follow after her or she wouldn't be able to tal- er communicate with Len.

Rin briskly walked down the road and glanced up at the sky. It was a really sunny day and she smiled. It was so peaceful and calm. She wondered if its been like this for a while. Being locked up in her house all this time, she didn't think about anything from outside. It was kinda...refreshing.

Rin immediately spotted a certain house from the distance and smiled as she dashed towards it. She approached the front door and reached for the handle but then paused.

Wait. She already made this mistake. She really shouldn't do it again unless she wants to get caught for trespassing again.

Rin then diverted her hand to the doorbell instead and pressed it. The chime of the doorbell resounded inside the house and Rin waited. It took a few minutes before she heard muffled sounds beyond the door then the door opened, revealing a familiar blond haired male. "Who is it?" Len questioned. They stood there for a moment as Rin took in his appearance.

He wore a simple white dress shirt, dark pants and black shoes. The bandage wrapped around his eyes seemed clean and new which of course was to be expected. Rin blushed when she realized that a few buttons on his shirt were undone, revealing just a little chest to which Rin decided to look away in embarrassment.

Thank goodness, Len couldn't see or it would've been awkward.

"Is someone there?" Len questioned once more and Rin looked back to his face. That's right. He doesn't know she's there. Rin pondered for a moment on how she could tell him it was her and decided to simply reach out and gently caressed his hand.

Len paused before he smiled. "Kagami-san? Is that you?" He asked gently and Rin nodded. Len smiled, despite not being able to see her. "Well, come in." He said and stepped aside. Rin nodded once more and walked into the house. She then took a quick glance around. Yesterday, she didn't have the chance to look around the inside of his house. It was a rather nice house.

"I didn't expect you to come back so quickly." Len said as he slowly followed after her. "To be honest...I was expecting you to barge in like yesterday."

Rin turned to him and blushed in embarrassment. Len chuckled to himself. "Anyways shall we go up then? I'm sure I can play a new piece...if you're okay with that." Rin smiled at that and nodded. Len turned and struck a hand out as he moved forward, obviously searching for the stairs.

Rin blinked and quickly moved towards him, gently grabbing his arm. Len tensed a bit before slowly relaxing." Thanks." He said as Rin led Len the way, up the stairs and down the hall. It was a good thing she remember the way to that room as they moved through the hallway and stopping in front the door.

Rin grabbed the handle and opened the door before leading him inside and setting down on the seat of the piano. Len nodded in thanks as he fiddled with the key cover and lifting it up. He lightly caressed the keyboard, tracing the each key with familiarity then pausing.

"Oh that reminds me. Do you want anything to drink? Juice? Tea?" He asked and Rin was about to shake her head in response but pause since Len wouldn't be able to see her anyways. She then remembered about the agreement they did. Rin reached out for one of the keys.

A low tune echoed within the room and Len nodded. "Alright then." He said before turning back to the piano. He touched the keyboard and adjusted himself. "Well then, I shall play you a piece now." He announced. "You wanna sit next to me?"

Rin blinked and smiled as she carefully took a seat next to him. When Len felt her sit next to him, he angled his head down to the keys and began to play.

The tune was a little sloppy and unbalance but Rin couldn't help but smile. Even though the sounds were disorganized, it was the effort Len was doing in order to produce this tune. It was just beautiful. Rin's eyes softened as her smile dropped slightly. She was a little jealous because...despite his disability he was still able to do what he loves...It was just...

"So how did you like it?" Len suddenly spoke up, breaking Rin's thoughts. "Did you like it? Or was it no good?" He continued. Rin looked down at the piano before reaching for the high notes. The high pitched tone resounded and Len nodded. "I see. That's good." He said and turned his head back to the piano.

"To be honest...I wasn't really satisfied with it." He admitted. "The tune was just so out of order and was unbalanced...I'm kinda surprised you thought it was okay." He said before angling his head to her. "But...I'm happy you thought so." He then smiled and Rin smiled back.

Rin took this chance to glance around the room for the first time since she got there. Yesterday, she wasn't able to look around so she gaze around with curiosity. The room was fairly simple with the piano in the middle of the room. The curtains were drawn close and there was a large bookcase at the side, filled with all sorts of books. Beside it, was a desk with music sheets scattered over it.

Rin looked over to the other side of the room and her eyes paused at a certain place. At the side was large trophy case. Inside it were all sorts of trophies, in different shapes and sizes. How had she not noticed this? Rin stood up and walked over to the trophy case, peering into it with curiosity.

Most of them were large trophies that say '1st place' and all sorts of titles. Others were certificates and medals. All indicating 1st place awards. It was amazing. To think someone actually won all these awards.

"Kagami-san?" Len called out in confusion. "Is something wrong? Where did you go?" He then reached at the side, searching for her. Rin quickly moved back to him and lightly touched his hand. She then took it and gently traced on his palm.

 _'You have so many awards.'_ She wrote. "Oh. You mean those." Len said. "I used to participate in competitions when I was a kid until I reached high school but then I just decided to quit on joining and just decided to play for myself."

 _'You're amazing. I mean to win all those trophies in first place too.'_ Rin wrote once more and Len shook his head. "Honestly...It wasn't really as great as you think. I'm not saying this to brag but I was hailed by others as a music prodigy and I wasn't really too happy about it." He sighed heavily.

 _'Why not?'_ She questioned. Len shook his head. "Its a long story. You wouldn't be interested." He said in a dull tone. Understand that he didn't want to talk about it any further, Rin decided to stop for now and glanced back at the trophy case.

Why wouldn't he be happy about this? If she was in his position, she would be proud with all these accomplishment.

In the past, Rin would join in singing competitions. She would sing her heart out and would do her best but sadly..she would usually end up second place and in worse cases, dead last. Rin frowned to herself. She was really jealous...

Before Rin could scribble on Len's palm once more. They heard the door click and open, causing the two to freeze. Rin turned to the door to see a tall blue haired male standing at the doorway. He wore a dark blue sweater with light blue pants. Wrapped around his neck was a blue muffler scarf. In his hand was a plastic bag.

The man blinked as soon as he spotted the female. "Who are you?" He asked curiously. Rin didn't know how to react to this or how she could even respond until Len spoke. "Kaito?"

The man named Kaito reverted his gaze to Len. "Hey, I didn't know you had a friend here." He said as he walked into the room. Len then snorted. "Well, you were taking too long to get here so of course, I needed the company." He said and Kaito shrugged. "I just went to buy some stuff for you before coming here, since you always complain after all."

The blue haired male turned back to Rin and smiled. "Nice to meet you, miss! My name's Kaito Shion. Len's friend and helper" He introduced himself. "And what's your name?"

Rin blinked and waved her arms around in panic as she can't speak. Kaito looked at her with confusion until Rin remember her phone and pulled it out of her pocket. She quickly typed into her phone and flipped it over to Kaito.

 _ **'I'm Rin Kagami.'**_

Kaito blinked at the message and was about to question her but then he noticed the bandage wrapped around her neck and instantly shut his mouth. He once more smiled at her. "Its nice to meet you then, Kagami-chan." He said. Kaito then reached into his plastic bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Here you go, Kagami-chan." Kaito said as he offer her the bottle. "Sorry its just water. I didn't think the shota here would have any guest after so long." Rin blinked and reluctantly took the bottle with a nod.

"Who are you calling a shota, you ice cream obsessed freak." Len grunted as he crossed his arms. "That's not a nice way to speak to someone who came all this way to take care of you." Kaito sighed as he reached into his plastic bag and pulled out another bottle. "Here. I got your favorite banana milk juice for you."

Len perked up at that and blindly reached for it. He carefully fiddled with the bottle in his hand and smiled. "Thanks Kaito!" He exclaimed as he opened it to drink and Kaito nodded. He then glanced over to Rin. "Len here is a fanatic with bananas so if you ever want him to listen or to calm down, just throw him a banana and he'll be a good little boy just like this." He explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are comparing me with a dog just now?" Len deadpanned and Kaito laughed. "I didn't say that. You did." Kaito said. Rin watched as the two talked to one another. They seemed really close to each other, as expected of two friends. She stared at them with interest.

"Ah! It looks like we have left out your little guest, Len." Kaito said and looked at Rin apologetically. Rin flapped her hands around and shook her head with slight panic. She honestly didn't feel left out, in fact she thought it was interesting to watch them interact with each other.

"Oh yeah." Len gasped before he turned his head to Rin's direction. "I'm really sorry, Kagami-san." He apologized. Rin shook her head and reached for the low keys of the piano.

Len smiled slightly as he heard the low tune of the piano. "Anyways just ignore this idiot here and how about a play you another piece?"

"Hey that's very rude." Kaito sighed. "After all the effort I made to come all this way to help you."

Rin blinked. The way he said it sounds a lot like someone she knows. Len on the other hand, snorted. "I don't remember asking you to come here everyday. I'm doing quite well for myself."

"Pfft, you can't even cook breakfast for yourself without me. You should be thankful that an awesome guy like me would come by to help your little shota self." Kaito teased.

"Okay! That's it! Where are you, you jerk so I can strangle you with that stupid muffler of yours!" Len exclaimed as he stood up and waved his arms around to figure out where Kaito was. Kaito merely took a step back and scoffed. "Hey! Don't call my scarf stupid and that gives me all the more reason not to tell you where I am."

Rin simply continued to watch and smiled. If she could, Rin would've laugh at the sight. These two were just so much fun to watch. It was just too interesting.

Soon afterwards, the three of them began to talk and laugh with one another. Rin, having no voice to speak in, simply typed into her phone to communicate once in awhile. It was actually really fun. Its been awhile since Rin had some fun...not after that incident.

Rin smiled a little sadly at thought as she slowly reached for the bandage around her neck. Kaito noticed the action but said nothing about it. He instead, glanced at his watch. "Huh, its already lunch time." He noted. Rin checked the time in her phone. It was already past 12.

"How about I make lunch for us?" Kaito suggested. "I'll make it a special one for the little lady here." Kaito smiled at Rin to which she blushed slightly. Len hummed thoughtfully but remarking. "It better not be just ice cream again. I'm too good with having ice cream for lunch again."

Kaito then pouted. "Don't be so mean, Len. I wasn't going to that! Besides ice cream is one of the holiest foods of all time so don't judge!" He huffed before he turned to leave the room. He paused at the entrance and smiled at them over his shoulder. "I'll call you guys when I'm done. Kagami-chan, please help the shota in going down the stairs later alright?"

"For the last time, stop calling me a _shota_!" Len yelled. Kaito only laughed before disappearing down the hall and down the stairs.

There was silence between them as they sat in the middle of the room. Rin wasn't sure what to do next until Len sighed. "Sorry about Kaito. He can be such a pain." He grumbled. Rin shook her head.

"You know...Kaito is actually a fellow musician." Len continued. "He's a violist and pretty good one at that. Though he always complains about me gaining more attention than him." He shook his head but the edges of his lips just curled up. "But he's a really good guy. An idiot but a really good guy." He chuckled lightly and Rin smiled.

"Anyways do you wanna listen to another piece?" Len offered and Rin brightened, immediately pressing the high key.

* * *

"Huh? What the- its already past nine?" Kaito gaped as he looked over to the clock.

Currently, the three of them were at the living room, talking to one another. Right after eating lunch, Kaito suggested they listen to some music and chat a little more to which the two blonds agreed. And here they were.

"Seriously?" Len said in slight disbelief. "We've been talking for an entire seven hours straight?" Rin blinked in surprise as she glanced over to the wall clock as well. She didn't realized she had spent the entire day with the two. It was just surprising.

"I guess time really does fly when you're having fun." Kaito laughed before getting up. "It's getting pretty late so Kagami-chan, you should probably get home for now. It would be dangerous for a young woman like to walk in the late of night."

Rin nodded in agreement before she stood up as well. She looked over to Len and gently brushed her hand against his as a way to at least let him know she was leaving now. Len nodded in response and smiled . "Bye Kagami-san." He said as he waved in front of him.

Rin smiled and was about to make her way out of the room. "Kagami-chan!" Kaito called out, causing Rin to pause and turn to him. "This might be sudden but how about I escort you home for today?" He offered and Rin's eyes widened in surprise.

"As I said before, its dangerous for a girl to be walking alone in the night, a cute one at that." Kaito smiled and Rin blushed slightly before shaking off the blush and shaking her head in protest. "But its dangerous Kagami-chan. Don't worry I won't do anything at all." Kaito frowned slightly.

Rin shock her head once more. It wasn't because she was worried about being alone with him but...

Rin looked over Kaito's shoulder and looked at Len, who was silently sitting on a chair, with concern. Kaito noticed her expression and smiled. "Oh don't worry about Len." He said. "I won't take long and besides he'll understand." Kaito then turned to Len. "Right Len?"

Len, who was listening, nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. In fact, you should go home too Kaito." He grunted and Kaito scoffed. "Not until I tuck you into bed like the little kid you are." He said.

"Shut up!" Len huffed. Kaito simply chuckled before turning back to Rin. "See? Well then, shall we go now?" He said. Rin was still hesitant but slowly nodded. Rin took one last glance at Len before leaving the room. Kaito glanced over his shoulder and exclaimed. "You stay put Len!"

"As if I can go anywhere!" Len yelled back as the two left the house.

Kaito let out a sigh as he soon as he shut the door. "I swear that guy gets crankier every time I see him." He grumbled and Rin smiled awkwardly. Kaito returned the awkward smile and began. "Well, lets go?"

With that said, the two began moving down the street in silence. Unlike hours ago, they didn't say a word to each other. It wasn't awkward or anything like that but rather the silence was oddly comfortable.

"You know..." Kaito bean, breaking the calming silence. "I never would have thought Len would have anyone over besides me."

Rin looked over to him and tilted her head. "Well, I can't tell you much but a lot of things had happened and Len just decided to isolate himself for a while. I was pretty lucky to get Len to actually let me into his house at the time since he seemed pretty determined to left alone." Kaito explained.

Rin stared at him with surprise. That sounds...a lot like her. Ever since she lost her voice, she didn't want to be around anyone. Miku was the only exemption because she had the spare key to her house. Honestly, she still wanted to lock herself away from the world but...there was something about Len's music that actually brought her out from her home.

Rin looked down at the ground in deep thought as Kaito continued. "Now that I think about it...I'm probably his only friend at the moment."

Rin looked up at him once more in confusion. "Actually Len knows a lot of people but he doesn't really trust them much. He wasn't really the social butterfly so people are usually the first to approach them. I can't really say much about him but I think I'm the only one who actually knows more about him that he thinks..." Kaito paused and turned to her. "To be frank, I was pretty shock to see Len actually speaking with another person besides me after so long...a girl at that."

Rin blinked at that. Kaito gazed up at the dark sky thoughtfully before looking back down at her. "Now that I think about it...how did you meet Len? I don't remember Len having a female friend before...or are you two perhaps..." He trailed off.

Rin blinked once then twice before her face turned red as she realized what he was implying. Rin immediately shook her head in a frantic and panic manner. There was no way she would be in a relationship with that guy or anyone for that matter.

At the time, Rin pretty much dedicated most of her time working on her singing. She barely had anytime to actually be in a relationship with anyone. Miku had once tried convincing her that she should at least try dating a guy instead of focusing all her time and energy on singing but Rin simply ignored it.

As of now, it was obvious that she had no chance of dating anyone at this point. Who would even think of dating a mute girl in the first place? And about the matter right now, there was no way she would date someone she had just met yesterday! What's more, a _blind_ person. That would just make things even more complicated than it was already.

Kaito hummed. "I see. Well, sorry for asking such a question. It was pretty stupid of me." He laughed awkwardly as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Its just that...I've been really worried about the guy. Isolating himself like that isn't really good thing and I'm worried something might happen without me knowing since I'm pretty busy myself these days..."

There was a moment of silence between before Kaito began again. "That's why..." Kaito stopped on his tracks, causing Rin to follow as well. Kaito turned to Rin and bowed. "Please visit Len again some time. He can be a little cranky at times and he can be a real pain but I hope you'll go see him again. After all...he really needs someone to talk to when I'm not there."

Rin was baffled at the very sincere action. She never really expected anyone to ask her so sincerely before. Kaito genuinely looked like he really wanted to help Len. A part of Rin was really touched to see a kind person like Kaito to sincerely want to support his friend. It was rather sweet.

The edges of Rin's lips curled slightly and she reached into her pocket. She pulled out her phone and began to type into her phone before flipping it to Kaito. Kaito lifted his head and read the message.

 ** _'Don't worry. That was plan anyways.'_**

Kaito smiled and straightened himself up. "Thanks." He said. "I'm sure Len would appreciate that a lot."

The two smiled at each other as they continued on their way. They talked (type in Rin's part) for a little while about small topics until they reached Rin's house.

"So we already arrived to your house." Kaito noted as he looked over to the building. "Well then, I'll be going now." He said and Rin nodded.

Kaito turned to leave but then paused mid-step. "That reminds me..." He muttered before he turned around, walking back to Rin. He pulled out his own phone from his pocket and looked back to Rin. "If you don't mind, would you mind giving me your phone number?"

Rin's eyes widened in surprise and Kaito quickly added. "Its not what you think. As I said before, I'm pretty busy myself these days so there are times I can't go to Len's. It can sometimes be a little hard for me to message or call Len since he obviously can't use his phone so I just thought that I could message you once in a while if I can't go there." He explained.

Rin blinked and mused about it for a while before she nodded to him. They quickly exchanged phone numbers and Kaito nodded. "Okay." He said. "I'll be leave this time so see ya, Kagami-chan."

With that said, Kaito waved goodbye to Rin, to which she waved back before she turned to get to her house. She entered her house and leaned back against the door. Today had been a rather peaceful day.

She walked deeper into her house and made her way to her living room, where she leaped onto her couch with a silent sigh. She thought about what Kaito had told her and rolled onto her back, staring into her white ceiling. Len was just like her.

She doesn't know the entire story but she thought they were quite similar. Locking themselves away, trying to avoid contact with anyone. Rin wasn't sure why he decided to do that but...somehow she can understand how he was feeling.

 _'Should I bring something for Kagamine-kun next time?'_ She wondered to herself as she laid there on her couch.

* * *

"You know, I didn't think you'd had a girlfriend Len." Kaito teased as he sat down the couch next to Len.

Len snorted. "She's not my girlfriend." He said dryly and Kaito laughed. "Yeah, I know." He said. "As if a cute girl like her would ever be interested in a shortie like you."

Len's brows furrowed and punched Kaito's shoulder as he was sure on where he was. Kaito yelped. "Ow! I'm kidding!" He said. Len frowned at him before his posture relaxed. "Hey...was she really cute?" Len asked curiously.

Kaito raised a brow. "What? I thought you guys known each other before...you know.." He trailed off and Len's lips turned to a thin line. He really didn't wan to remember that... "If I had seen her, I wouldn't be asking." He deadpanned.

Kaito chuckled awkwardly. "Right...anyways yeah, she was really cute." He said. "She looked about your age. Short blond hair, petite figure. She was a real cutie!"

If Len could, he would've rolled his eyes. "Uhuh...did she ever told you why she isn't talking?" He muttered. Kaito just shrugged. "Nah, I didn't ask. I thought it was too personal. She actually had a bandage wrapped around her neck so I didn't mention it."

Len fell silent. A bandage... Len reached for the cloth wrapped around his eyes in deep thought. She was...a little similar to him in a way. He began to wonder what happened to her and does she do in her time.

"By the way Len..." Kaito began. "How long have you known Kagami-chan? I never imagined you would be friends with a girl before...well, without any caution anyways."

Len sighed. "I've only known her yesterday."

"Huh? Yesterday? You actually went out?" Kaito questioned in disbelief. Len sighed. "More like...she got in."

"What? How?" Kaito questioned. Len turned to him with a thin line on his lips. "Well, there is a certain idiot here who forgotten to lock the door before leaving."

"Eh? I did?"

"Well, at least you didn't deny you're an idiot."

"That was very mean, Len."

"Just shut up and help me get to bed. I'm tired."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **A/N: Heya guys! Its been a while! I finally manage to finish a chapter of this story! It took some time but here it is!**

 **While writing this, I thought I should give some more screen time for our favorite blue haired, ice cream obsessed vocaloid that we all love. Next time, maybe I should do the same for Miku.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took some time for me to write this since I don't get much inspiration and ideas so please excuse the late update ehe (^^")**

 **Well guys, I can't say much because I'm a little busy with my (apparent) social life so I might not be able to update for awhile (No surprises here)**

 **Please review and maybe fav this story while you the time. Stay tuned for more RinxLen moments alright?**

 **Well then, farewell for now!**

 **-Yugao702**


	5. Soothing Tune

When Len woke up, he didn't open his eyes. He honestly didn't want to and besides even if he did, his vision would just be blurry to the point he wouldn't be able to see anyways.

Len had grown used to this over the weeks. The absolute darkness and the silence that surrounds him. It was unnerving but in the same time, it was natural in a way.

It was hard to explain it but for some odd reason, Len had found this darkness awfully calming and that kind scares him. He sat up from his bed and waved his hands through the darkness, trying to make his way to the bathroom. At first, it was harder than he thought and ended at the other side of the room the first day but after a month of blindness, he manage to memorize a bit on the paths of where he should take around the house.

He fibbled his hands around until he reached for something cold and smooth. He traced his finger over it and realized it was the sink. He turned on the sink and began to gently wash his face. He shivered slightly as the cold water, hit his face. Due to his blindness, most -if not all- his senses had become more sensitive with its surroundings and Len honestly was not happy with it.

It was distracting and it made it difficult for him to compose music which frustrated him even more. He loves playing the piano and composing new tunes but now he could barely write a single note without hearing the sound of cars passing by in the streets and birds chirping from outside.

To others, they were just normal and easily disregarded noises but in Len's case, even a pin dropping to the floor would sound like an explosion.

Len sighed as he fibbled around for a towel to wipe his face. He then ever-so-slowly made his way out of the bathroom, being careful not to bump into anything before getting out of the room. Len placed his hands against the wall as a guide while slowly making his way through the hall.

Kaito had once recommended him to get a white cane for awhile but Len strongly refused. Getting a white cane would only emphasize his disability even more and Len hated that.

Len silently made his way through the hallway until he felt something wooden and hollow. He then realized it was a door. Len let out a soft sigh as he slid his hand down the door for the doorknob, twisting it open and entering the room.

Len took baby steps into the room, being careful not to trip until he felt something solid hit his knee. Len carefully tried arranging himself onto the chair and sat down, reaching forward and felt the smooth fall board of the piano.

He slowly lifted the cover of the piano and pressed one of the keys. The low sound of the piano key echoed within the room and Len sighed in contentment. The sound of the piano keys was the only comfort he had. His little sanctuary.

As Len reached out and began to play the piano, his contentment suddenly dropped to frustration. The notes were horribly messy and random. He could barely make any proper music and it was nothing but a bunch of noises like he was merely pressing the keys like a child.

He was growing frustrated and saddened. The music was becoming dull and...it was just wrong.

He grind his teeth together in anger and slammed his fingers onto the keys, causing a sharp and loud tune to boom around the room.

"Len?"

Len paused as he heard a familiar voice. Kaito sighed as he walked into the room. "You don't have to come into this room every morning, especially on your own." He frowned. "You should have waited for me or you could get hurt yourself or worse."

"What's more worse than this?" Len grumbled. "Besides this is my sense of comfort and entertainment. If I wait for you, I'll just get bored and go crazy, you know."

"Still..." Kaito sighed even more. "You can't just go walking around on your own without assistance. The last thing you and I would want is another trip to the hospital but you refuse to listen to me."

If Len could, he would've rolled his eyes at Kaito's nagging. "I can do fine, Kaito. I manage to handle myself for an entire month." He said.

"Yeah but with my help." Kaito pointed out then sighed. "You really need to start listening to people, Len. I'm getting a little tired of worrying about you everyday because of your stubborn attitude. I mean with your personality, I wouldn't be surprised if ended up in a whole body cast."

"Gee, love ya too bro." Len said sarcastically. He was really grateful to have a great friend like Kaito around him but sometimes he can be a real nagger. He was like a mother who would always nag at her child until he does his work right. He would not admit it but it was actually refreshing, especially with his background.

"Anyways I'm about to make breakfast so there anything you want me to make?" Kaito asked. "Banana pancakes." Len immediately responded as he once again played the piano.

Kaito sighed and walked away to do his task. Len continued pressing the piano keys but the frustration was still there. He memorized the notes by heart but the more he listened to him play, the more he realized how horrible he was doing and it frustrated him endlessly.

Len then heard footsteps coming from the hall and into the room, causing him to pause. "Kaito? You're already done?" He asked in surprise. It hasn't even been 10 minutes since he said what he wanted to have for breakfast. There was no response, instead the footsteps walked closer towards him and before he knew it, he heard the low key of the piano resounded in the room and Len smiled.

"Kagami-san? Is that you?" Len asked and then the high note rang. "You surprised me. I thought it was Kaito telling me that breakfast was ready."

Len felt a hand grab his and then ticklish sensation ran against his palm. He soon realized that Rin was writing a message on his palm.

 _"Shion-san let me in.'_

Len nodded at that. "I see. Did you already eat breakfast?" He asked casually. He then heard the low key of the piano. "That won't do. Maybe you should eat with me. Kaito is making banana pancakes." Len suggested. He then felt Rin scribble on his hand once more.

 _'Are you sure?'_

"Of course I am. It would be rude of me not to offer you something since you came all this way just to visit me." He said.

 _'I don't want to be a bother.'_

"You're not a bother. Its not good to skip breakfast so I insist you eat breakfast with me."

 _'Are you really, really sure?'_

"Kagami-san, I really insist." Len said firmly. "Skipping breakfast would only add fat into your body instead of making you thinner so if you want to maintain your figure, you better eat breakfast." He joked.

Len felt a light punch on his shoulder and he lightly rubbed his shoulder with a chuckle. Its only been three days since he met Rin and already he felt some odd connection with her. Perhaps it was because she complimented his piano skills despite how horrible he was doing due to the frustration and anger he felt towards himself.

He was always hailed by others for his piano skills since he was a child but when Rin complimented his current play which was messy and just awful...it felt different.

"Well, while waiting for Kaito to call for us. Would you like to listen to me play?" He asked and almost immediately the high key echoed loudly within the room. Len chuckled and scooch over to the side, patting at the seat next to him.

Len felt Rin's weight sit on the seat next to him and he smiled. "Okay then." He muttered as he slowly reached for the keys and took a deep breath before he began to play.

Normally, he wouldn't let anyone listen to him play if he was sure it wasn't good enough or it was just awful to hear but he thought that since Rin appreciated his play, it would probably be okay for him to play like this, right?

Although he was still frustrated whenever he messed us a note (which was a lot of times), his anger wasn't as bad as before. Perhaps it was because he had someone listening to him patiently despite the mistakes he was making due to his disability. It actually calmed him down.

He played for awhile until he pressed the last note. There was silence for a second before Rin began to clap which caused Len to smile. "Thank you." He said. "So did you like it?"

The high note rang. "Really? You aren't just saying that just to be nice to me." He said and the low note resounded. Len chuckled. "Thanks." He repeated. There was a slight pause in the air. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, rather it was the opposite.

Len usually didn't enjoy the silence as it frightened him due to being blind. He wondered if those who are blinded or have been born blind felt the same way. The silence was rather uncomfortable. In the past, Len found silence peaceful and comforting but now it was disturbing.

"Kagami-san." Len began. He felt the weight next to him shift slightly, indicating that she was listening. "I want to ask you something."

He didn't hear a response obviously but he knew she was still listening. Len took a deep breath. "Have you ever wished to disappear to a place far away from here?"

There was a pause. He then heard a high note from the piano. "To a place where no one knows who you are?" He clarified. There was another pause until he heard the low key of the piano this time.

"I see." Len muttered. He honestly didn't expect her to say 'no' at that point but he thought it was interesting. "I...sometimes wished to leave this place where no one knows who I am." He explained. "It must sound stupid huh?"

A low key was heard. Len snorted a soft laugh. "Is that so?" He said, amused. "I see. Well, thank you and I'm sorry for asking you such a silly question out of the blue."

The low key resounded repeatedly as though she seemed flustered from his apology which made Len laugh.

"Hey you two." They paused when they heard Kaito's voice coming from the door. Len didn't move as he listened to what Kaito had to say. "I get that you two are enjoying yourselves but breakfast is ready so come on."

Len snorted. "Yes mother." He joked. Len slowly got up, blindly touching the keys of the piano as support which caused various notes to ring in the room. He felt a pair of hands grab his arm and helped him up.

Judging from the size and slimness of the hands, it was obviously Rin. He let loose a tiny smile. "Thanks." He muttered as Rin helped him out of his seat and slowly made their way to the door. "Alright, little man." He heard Kaito say in front of him before another set of hands grabbed his other arm. "Lets get to the kitchen then."

"Don't call me little." Len grunted before he was slowly led down the hallway and to the stairs. He felt Rin's hand lightly squeeze his arm as they made their way through the hall and Len turned to her direction and smiled at her.

He couldn't see her expression but he knew she was smiling back at him. He didn't know why but Rin's presence has been oddly comforting which was rather surprising with Len, especially with how little time they had known each other.

Usually Len tried not to get too close to people and would focus most of his time on his piano but strangely, he didn't seem to mind Rin's presence. It was truly odd.

Len decided to push back the thought and continued to make their way to the stairs. This was probably the most soothing day he had in weeks.


	6. Reluctant Tune

It was early in the morning as Rin sat in front of her mirror, brushing her honey blond hair with a soft smile on her face. It had been a few weeks since she first met Len and lately, she had been smiling a bit more every time she go to visit him.

Perhaps it was because she could relate with Len, especially since the two of them were deprived from the things they love. As time passed, she began to learn a little bit about Len such as his love for bananas and so on.

But what she noticed the most was how passionate Len was when it comes to the piano. He would often talk about the music pieces he had listened to and would often –if not, always- play the piano, despite his disability.

Rin didn't mind him always talking about the piano, in fact she admired him for it. Even though he couldn't see the piano itself, he was still able to do what he loved. His playing wasn't perfect- in an outsider's opinion, it wasn't even good at all because of his lack of sight but even with the huge disadvantage, he was still able to do what he loved while she…

Rin paused and unconsciously reached up, lightly tracing the bandage around her neck. A melancholic feeling suddenly took over her as she thought about it but then she shook her head to get rid of her depression. She really shouldn't think too much about this, it wasn't good for her health and it wasn't something that could be helped but even so…

Her phone suddenly began to ring, breaking her train of thoughts. She glanced over to the side where her phone flashed and vibrated on the drawer and picked it up. She stared at the screen to see it was a message from Kaito.

 _ **From: Kaito Shion  
To: Rin Kagami**_

 _ **Sorry but I can't go to Len's place today. I have a recital today so would you mind making breakfast for Len while I'm gone? Thanks**_

Rin tilted her head as she read the message. This was the first time Kaito wasn't going to Len's place. Usually Kaito would be the first one at his place and greet her whenever she arrives. Kaito had mentioned that there might be times he wouldn't be able to go to Len's place but this was actually the first.

Rin didn't really mind since she did promise him that she would help watch over Len. _'Wait.'_ She thought to herself. _'Wouldn't that mean I would be left alone with Kagamine-san?'_

Rin's face colored slightly but immediately tried to get rid of it. Why the heck is she feeling embarrassed for? It's not like it was anything special and besides she was just going to visit Len as usual. There was nothing special about it…

Rin softly sighed before she grabbed her white ribbon and tied it into her hair. She took one last look at the mirror to be sure she looked okay before she stood up and walked out of her room. She grabbed her stuff from the counter as she made her way to the front door.

She opened the front door and visibly jumped with squeak when she nearly crashed into a certain teal haired female who stood there, staring down at her with a deep frown on her lips as her arms crossed against her chest. "Rin, we need to talk." Miku said.

Rin placed a hand on her chest as her heart raced from the shock. Damn, that scared the heck out of her. If she still had her voice, she would have scolded Miku for scaring her like that but instead she glared at the tealette halfheartedly.

Miku rolled her eyes in response as she took off her sunglasses. "Oh don't look at me like that, you deserve it anyways." She huffed. "Well anyways, I'm happy see that you've been going out more lately but still to not tell your best friend- _me_ about where you've been going all this time is a bit cold, Rinny." Miku pouted, a small look of hurt could be seen in her eyes. "Honestly Rin…that hurts my feelings."

Rin blinked for a moment then looked at her with an apologetic expression as she realized that she was in the wrong. For these past weeks, she never once explained to Miku what she was doing or where she was going and Rin felt bad about it. After all…Miku took a lot of effort to come and visit her every chance she gets, despite her busy schedule and yet, Rin never even thought about tell her.

Although Miku couldn't visits every day, she still came by to see how Rin was doing. Rin didn't think of tell her about her visits to Len's since she thought that it wasn't really important. Looks like she was wrong…

Rin fished out her phone and began to tap onto the little buttons of it before turning it to Miku. It only said one word and it was: _**'Sorry.'**_

"Well you should be." Miku huffed, the look of hurt softened just a bit from her eyes. "Geez, here I am always worrying about you and then you run off to who knows where. Please give me a break." She sighed heavily as she scratched the back of her head.

Rin just continued to look at her apologetically and began to type into her phone once more. _**'I'm really sorry Miku.'**_

Miku just sighed once more. "Well…where are you going now?" She asked tiredly. "The least you could do if tell me where on earth you've been going this whole time."

Rin paused for moment as she considered this. Is it really okay to tell Miku? Well, it's not anything bad will happen and besides that, Miku is her best friend so it's alright to tell her right?

' _ **I'm going to a friend's house.'**_ Rin admitted. Miku tilted her head at this. "A friend? Who?" Miku had known Rin for a really long time and she knew Rin wasn't exactly the most social person. Since Rin focused most of energy and time in singing, she barely interacted with anyone, much less make friends which surprised Miku a bit.

Rin looked reluctant but slowly typed once more. _**"You don't know him.'**_ Rin responded which shocked Miku even further. "Him? It's a _guy_?"

Rin hesitantly nodded as Miku stared at her in shock. "Wow, a guy huh?" Miku muttered. There was slight pause between them until Miku broke it. "Is he cute?"

Rin looked at Miku baffled before her face colored. Rin looked at her with puzzled embarrassment. "Well if you have been going to his place all this time, he must be really good looking." Miku said bluntly.

Rin's face turned into a darker shade of red as she began to let out squeaks like a small animal and she waved her arms around. Miku raised a brow at her actions. "Hmmm so I'm right?"

Rin couldn't respond of course and just glared at her with red cheeks. Miku couldn't help but let an amused smile stretch from her lips. "Ohhh~ I see." She chuckled. "Rinny has a crush~" Miku sang and Rin glared even harder at her.

She didn't have a crush on Len. She admired him- yes but crush? No way!

Miku just laughed at the harsh glare but then smiled ever so slightly. "Well even so, for you to exchange my wonder presence for a guy I don't know is a little worrying…" Miku began. "So I will need to see this mystery man of yours."

Rin gave a strange look to Miku who simply placed her hands on her hips. "What? You always leave for that guy so I wanna see what's so great about this person that you wouldn't even tell me."

Rin wanted to argue but Miku gave her look that made no room for any arguments. Rin sighed softly then nodded. Miku grinned widely and put on her sun glasses once more. "Good! Now lead the way, Riinny-chan." Miku moved behind Rin and began to lightly push her forward.

Rin protested for a bit before she softly sighed and began walking down the street with a cheery Miku following behind her.

* * *

"So this is your 'friend's' house, hm?" Miku remarked as she looked at the egg white house. "Not bad. I wonder who is mystery friend of yours is like."

Rin rolled her eyes at the tealette before she made her way to the front door with Miku right behind her. Rin stared at the door for a moment, wondering whether this was really a good idea while Miku stood behind her quietly.

Miku tilted her head at the blond, who remained unmoved and she raised a brow. "Aren't you going to ring the bell, Rin?" She questioned. Rin glanced over to her and halfheartedly glared at her before reluctantly looked back at the door.

She reached towards the doorbell and rang it. The chime echoed in the house and the two girls waited. There was a pause for a few minutes before they heard the door unlock and slowly opened, revealing Len, dressed in a plain white dress shirt and dark pants. The bandage around his eyes was a little loose

"Yes?" He said cautiously. Rin smiled slightly and slowly reached out, lightly brushing her hand on his. At the feel of her touch, Len relaxed and smiled in response. "Oh, Kagami-san you're back." He said pleasantly.

Rin's smile widened even more. The way he smiled was very calming and gentle to Rin which was why she liked seeing him smile a lot. It was infectious really…

Rin's thoughts were immediately broken when she heard Miku exclaimed.

"This is him?" Miku had a look of surprise on her face, obviously not expecting the guy Rin had been seeing all this time to be…well sightless. Len on the other hand, froze immediately when he heard the foreign voice. "You…brought a friend?" Len asked, there was a hint of discomfort in his tone.

A twinge of guilt twisted in Rin's heart at this. Perhaps it wasn't really a good idea to bring Miku along. In a way, she could understand his discomfort…after all, even she didn't want people to see the bandages around her neck. It just emphasizes what they weren't able to do.

There was an awkward silence which Miku noticed and immediately tried to change the atmosphere by cheerfully exclaiming. "Hi there! My name's Miku Hatsune. Rin's best friend." She stepped forward, taking Len's hand and shaking it.

Len was caught off guard with the sudden feel of Miku's hand shaking his but regardless, Len warily smiled. "Yes well…nice to meet you too. I'm Len. Len Kagamine."

Rin blinked as Miku energetically shook his hand with a bright smile. As expected from an idol…she works fast. Rin moved towards Miku and poked Miku on the shoulder. She turned to Rin who looked down at her hands then at Len then back to her.

Miku was confused at first until a look of understanding flashed on her face and she released Len's hand. "Oh right. Sorry I forgot you two are a thing, right?"

Rin immediately turned bright red and she waved her arms around. That wasn't what she meant!

Len's face turned red as well but not as deep as Rin before he cleared his throat. "N-No, me and Kagami-san aren't like that." He said and Miku tilted her head. "Really? I mean I just assumed you two were together because whenever I come to visit Rinny here, she would always disappear." Miku explained in a sugary tone. "But now that I know where she had been going, I thought she was going to introduce me to her boyfriend or something."

Rin and Len turned even redder at this. Miku glanced over to Rin with a mischievous look on her face. She was obviously teasing which made Rin glare at her.

Rin peeked over to Len and remembered the reason why she was here in the first place. She wiped out her phone and typed onto it before showing it to Miku.

' _Tell him that we're here to make him breakfast.'_

Miku raised a brow at this, wondering why but she shrugged and turned to Len. "Um Kagamine-kun…right?" She questioned. Len tilted his head slightly and slowly nodded. "Yes?"

"Rin here says we're here to get you some breakfast." Miku explained. Len hummed. "Really? What for?"

Miku looked back at Rin who held up her next message before she turned back to him. "She said that a friend of yours asked her a favor so she came by because she loves you~"

Rin immediately slapped her hand onto Miku's shoulder who laughed lightly as she smiled jokingly at her. Len smiled, though his cheeks were slightly pink even though he knew Miku was joking.

"That's really nice of you. Then shall we go in?" Len said as he stepped to the side and gestured them to come in. Miku grinned. "Sorry to intrude." She said and stepped inside. Rin followed after her but not before, she reached out and gently held Len's arm.

Len angled his head towards Rin. He couldn't see her expression but he knew she was concerned about him. He smiled calmly at her. "Don't worry. I'm fine." He reassured, placing a hand over Rin's. "Thanks for coming over again."

Rin felt her lips curl upwards at this. The two blonds smiled before they walked into the house in peace.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been awhile since I last updated in this story. Sorry the chapter is kinda short but I've been really busy. I kinda miss updating my stories.**

 **Lately In have been even more busy than usual and every day is fully loaded with works and activities in school and gah! I can't take this (T_T)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to read the next one. To be honest, I'm not sure when I will update and I can't really make any promises since I am literally just using up my luck to just update one of my stories. It's a pain (TT_TT)**

 **Oh! Though I have plans to make a couple of new stories (I am just asking to be punch in the face right now since I have so many stories I haven't even updated for so long! Ugh!) but who knows when I will ever actually post them. Well stay tuned till then alright?**

 **Well that's it for now. Please review and perhaps favorite this story when you have the time alright?**

 **Well until next time! Bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
